Love Under Fire
by YaoiTora
Summary: Uchiha Sasuke is a 15 year old boy in his first year old high school, who has a crush on Konoha Gakuen's captain of the foot ball team, Uzumaki Naruto. The problem, Sasuke is a nerd and Naruto is well a football player who has a girlfriend that Sasuke doesn't know of. One-sided love. ItaKyuu, NaruSaku-ish?, eventual NaruSasu, and more pairing will come as this story goes. Rated M.
1. Chapter 1

**Warning: **Yaoi/Gay/Homosexual, OOCness, violence and gore maybe and Sakura-bashing too. Don't like Don't read!

**Pairing(s): **ItaKyuu NaruSaku, maybe NejiGaara(I don't know) and Eventual NaruSasu Oh! and some OcxOc too.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Naruto(c)Masashi Kishimoto

I only own the Oc(s) that will be mentioned in the story. Here they are:

**Sakamoto Kaoru** (cheerleader)

**Ishida Ami** (cheerleader)

**Aburame Aiko**(She's Shino's cousin in this story btw and she's a school teacher :P)

**Kaname** (Secretary)

**Sayaka** (Secretary)

**Kanazuki Akinori** (Football player on Naruto's team. Naruto's the captain.)

**Sadako** (She's like Sasuke and Neji a nerd that has a crush on a certain foot ball player. ;)

**Satori**( cheerleader and Itachi's ex-girlfriend and bestfriend, Itachi's bi in this btw.)

**Haruka** (Another cheerleader, she's a secret nerd though. She also in love with someone too! ;))

**Mai **(She's a nerd like Sadako. But she's a soccer player on the girls' soccer team)

**Megumi **(She's a cheerleader with a little tomboy on the side, She's soccer player too but she only plays soccer outside of school with her friends)

**Hozuki Mitsuki **(Okay, now she's Juugo's girlfriend and Suigetsu sister. In my story, Uchiha Yuuki, she's one of the surviver of the Hozuki clan I guess, it's the same in that story. Anways, Mitsuki is a soccer play who also is a secret nerd. You'll see why this is called Love under Fire soon enough)

**Maki **(She's a student teacher in Konoha Gakuen that falls for one of Temari's brothers ;) And it's not Gaara Hint, hint.)

**Yuuka **(She's a cheerleader as well.)

**Kuroi **(Weird name I know, she's a school teacher.)

**Mariko **(She's Sasuke's maid that treats Sasuke and Itachi like her own family since her parents died in a fatal accident. She's home schooled though. And reason: She's shy.)

**Kimura Kyoko **(A soccer player and a nerd.)

**Tanaka Isamu **(A school teacher)

And that's all, plus their kids in Uchiha Yuuki/Shippuuden but that's a whole other story, SasuNaru btw, Anway, that was just to avoid any confusion, Adult naruto characters are teachers, principal(s), and/or school nurse(s) others are on sports teams or are just nerds. All in all, R&R and Enjoy!

"Speaking"

'_thoughts_'

"_Speaking on the other line of phone"_

"**Texting**"

_Flashback/Dreams _;))

* * *

**NaruSasu: Love under Fire**

**Chapter 1**

"No! I will _not_ do that! No way!" 15-year-old Uchiha Sasuke protested against his best friend Hyuuga Neji. The Brunette shrugged smirking. "Who knows Sasuke maybe it'll bring you closer to him." Neji insisted. Sasuke lowered his gaze to the floor gulp slightly.

"Y-Yeah but-"

"No buts man. You have to go through with this or your chances with Uzumaki are over."

The brunette shook his head. Sasuke sighed annoyed and banged his head hard on the lunch table. "I don't want him to know though! What if he's rejects me...?" Sasuke looked up meeting his friend's gaze. Neji gave him an encouraging smile. "Well if worst comes to worst I'll help you through it." Sasuke smiled. "Thanks man." '_I think I'll get some advice from Itachi and Kyuubi._' He smiled at the thought. His elder brother was dating his old childhood friend and they both knew of Sasuke's secret.

Well more like his elder brother, Uchiha Itachi, Uzumaki Kyuubi, Naruto's elder brother, and his mother, Uchiha Mikoto. Those three, besides Neji, were the only ones who gave him as much support as they could. "I'll see you later Neji. I have to go. Don't want to be late for class." He said with a grin. Neji let out a laugh. "Bye Sasuke, see ya in class." They waved to each other as Sasuke began to leave the cafeteria.

After dumping his tray he turned to leave only to bump into his crush. His eyes widened. 'N-Naruto!' "Ah I-I'm sorry I didn't s-see you there." He stutter.

The raven blushed when he saw Naruto's bright smile. "It's alright. Just be careful next time okay?" Sasuke could only nod. "Mmn-hmm." He hummed. "B-bye." With that he quickly scurried out of the large room blushing madly.

'_I-I cannot believe that just happened!_' He thought closing his eyes tightly. "Sasuke!" A voice called. The teen opened his eye to see Neji run to him. "Hey..." He said. A bit weakly. "Are you alright? You looked like you were about to faint back there." Sasuke groaned. "I was. I think I pulled a Hinata move without even knowing it." At this Neji couldn't' help but laugh. "True, true, but Hinata's dating now." Sasuke raised an eyebrow.

"Really who?"

"The mutt Inuzuka Kiba I really hate-"

"I know." Sasuke said holding a hand up to stop Neji. Said brunette smirked. As a thought cam to his mind. "You talked to him didn't you?" He asked slyly. "Don't even think about it, Neji. We-I am not talking to Uzumaki again. That was completely embarrassing and very..."

"Awesome? Magical?"

Sasuke shot Neji a glare; but stayed quiet. Neji grinned.

"I'll go with magical."

Sasuke blushed. "Shut up Neji."

* * *

_~After school:Uchiha Household~_

"Itachi? Can I-"

"Let me guess you finally talked to Naruto didn't you." Itachi smirked. Sasuke nodded. "That's awesome, Sasuke." Kyuubi, the red-head next to Itachi, grinning. Sasuke smiled.

"I was wondering about the performance at the club-"

"Your choice Sasuke. I'm not forcing you." Itachi interrupted bluntly, earning him a slap upside the head and a glare from Kyuubi.

"Stop doing that!"

"Doing what?"

"You know wha-"

"I do?"

"Uchiha!"

The red-head sighed. "Anyway Sasuke, do your best, alright?" He asked. "My little brother maybe oblivious but he's a good catch." He said, frowning inwardly. '_What's Sasuke going to say when he finds out Naruto's dating...?_'

"Um Sasuke, speaking of my brother, he's-"

"Perfectly single."

Kyuubi's eye twitched. He walked up to Itach's closet and got out a scarf and wrapped tightly around the elder Uchiha's mouth and another for his hands so that he wouldn't untie the one on his mouth. With a nod Kyuubi turned to Sasuke who disappear in a millisecond. "Huh? Where'd you go?" Kyuubi looked around Itachi's room.

"Sasuke?"

"I-In here." Came a stuttered whisper. Kyuubi's mouth dropped. Sasuke snuck into the closet! "Why are you in there?" He asked in awe. Sasuke gulped pointing towards the entrance of the room.

"Ah! Naruto!"

To Be Continued...

* * *

**A/N:** Well there's a cliffhanger. Anyway, review? This is new so I might consider having a beta for this story, and this story only. But first I want an okay with you guys. Is this good? Bad? Like it? love it? Interesting? Tell me! Oh and PM me if you like to beta this story for me or at least for the first three chapters. It would really help. Oh and um, what does a beta reader do exactly? Just curious.


	2. Chapter 2

**Warning: **Yaoi/Gay/Homosexual, OOCness, violence and gore maybe and Sakura-bashing too. Don't like Don't read!

**Pairing(s): **ItaKyuu NaruSaku, maybe NejiGaara(I don't know) and Eventual NaruSasu Oh! and some OcxOc too.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Naruto(c)Masashi Kishimoto

I only own the Oc(s) that will be mentioned in the story. (In the first Chapter!)

_Flashback/Dream_

'_Thoughs_'

"_Speaking on the other end of the phone_"

"**Texting**"

"Speaking"

**_Online__ Chat_**"

**A/N: **Love you guys, Enjoy if you like yaoi! If you don't please leave! Oh! And you'll find out why the Uchiha's maid, Mariko, is such a shy girl. ;)

**Chapter 2**

* * *

_Recap: "Sasuke?"_

_"I-In here." Came a stuttered whisper. Kyuubi's mouth dropped. Sasuke snuck into the closet! "Why are you in there?" He asked in awe. Sasuke gulped pointing towards the entrance of the room._

* * *

_~Uchiha Household~_

Naruto stood in the doorway staring at his brother and Itachi with a raised eyebrow. "Kyuubi, I came here to say that dinner's ready at home but if you want to stay here that's fine too. The blonde said with a smirk. Kyuubi's eye twitched at that and replied, "Sh-Shut up, Naruto!" He yelled making Naruto grin.

"You asked for it. Now who's that, that just ran into the closet looking like he had just seen a ghost before?" He asked raising an eyebrow. "Oh! You mean Itachi's younger brother? Yeah he's the one that just ran in his closet like a scared kitten. And his name's Sasuke." Kyuubi replied earning him a glare from Itachi. Said red-head shrugged. "He's gonna find out sooner or later..." He whispered towards the closet. "You better tell him soon Sasuke." Itachi joined in.

"Kyuubi!" Naruto gave an impatient yell. "Make you're choice now because I have a date with Sakura-chan tonight! I asked her out today and she finally said yes!" Kyuubi and Itachi nearly died of a mini stroke. Itachi paled. "Kyuubi you didn't-"

"Nope, I didn't know about this honest to god, Itachi. And how the hell did you get untied?!" He asked side tracked. The red-head inwardly pouted and whined in his head. Although Itachi could tell that He was disappointed. He smirked. "I promise later we'll get to have some fun alone." He whispered to the elder Uzumaki sending a shiver of pleasure down his spine. "Fine with me, Uchiha."

"Errm, I'll go home with you, Naru." He gave his boyfriend a peck on the cheek then whispered quietly. "Make sure your Sasuke's okay will ya?" he asked. Itachi nodded glancing at the closet. "Alright, I'll see you tomorrow at school." Kyuubi nodded. "Bye."

"Bye." Itachi replied giving the two Uzumaki's a small wave of his hand. "Sasuke you can come out now." He said. "Sasuke?" He opened the closet to see his brother on the ground hugging his knees. "Is he gone?" He asked in a monotone voice. Itachi nodded. "Are you okay?" Sasuke nodded. "Yeah, I'm fine. I just have except that Naruto is in love with the head cheerleader, Haruno Sakura. I mean what's the big deal it's just Naruto right?" he asked not realizing that tears were falling down his face. '_I hate when I cry, it makes me feel like such a girl!_' "Sasuke, first of all, let's get out of my closet since we're in _my _room." He said his right eye twitching a little. "Second, it's just a date. What could possibly happen?" he smiled. "Maybe he'll-"

"Itachi I get that you're trying to make me feel better and thanks but I'll be fine. Mom and dad raised us to be strong even with love, right? So that's what I'll do." Sasuke got up and walked out of the closet and went to sit on Itachi's bed. "I'll be strong." He said determined. Itachi smiled and ruffled his brother's hair. "Well, I guess but if you need you always can-"

"Come cry on your shoulder? Itachi I'm not a girl." He laughed a humorless laugh. "I'll be fine. I'll see you at dinner okay?" Itachi nodded frowning slightly. He was worried about Sasuke. There was defiantly something wrong. '_I hope Sasuke's okay, just from the look on his face it doesn't seem like it and he is very good at keeping his emotions a secret behind a cold exterior and/or a happy mask._'

* * *

_~Dinner Time: 5pm~_

"So! Sasuke, did you see Naruto?" Sasuke's mother Uchiha Mikoto asked with a big fangirlish grin on her face. "Oh, he such a charming boy, I only wish his brother could be more like him but then again Kyuubi is charming in his own way." She chuckled. "But other than that, how was school?" The long-haired raven put down Sasuke's plate, smiling down at him when he realized that she had made his favorite dish which is Italian pasta and meat sauce with small little bits of tomato in there. "School was good." He replied as he stared into space.

Mikoto gave him a worried look. "Sasuke? Dear are you alright? It's not like you to space out." She said concern showing in her voice. Sasuke shook his head snapping out of his daydream of him and Naruto. "I-I'm fine, mom." He smiled and continued to eat his food. After a few minutes of silence Sasuke's phone vibrated. He looked down at it and took it out. His eyes widened at the number and the ID that was on it. The raven blushed and looked at his mother for permission to be excused. Mikoto smiled and waved him off before asking, "Would you like me to save it for later? You look like you could be stuffed already." Sasuke nodded. "Yeah that'll be nice. Thanks mom." He said as he got up from he seat.

"Mariko-chan, could you help me with the dishes dear?" Mikoto called and suddenly a girl with short brown hair that lengthened up to her shoulders in a maid's dress. "A-Ah, s-sure Mi-Mikoto-san." She said blushing. She hated showing her fear of men towards the people who had taken her in. "S-Sasuke-kun, w-would like me t-to take y-your plate?" she asked giving him a very shy smile her bangs covered her beautiful spring-green eyes.

Sasuke gave her a soft smile. "Mariko-chan you know you don't have to call me that. And you should really take your bangs out of your eyes, you could go blind." He said looking worried when he saw the girl's bangs over both her eyes. Mariko blushed again nodding shyly. "Th-Thank you, Sasuke-ku-I m-mean Sasuke." She bowed and followed Mikoto to the kitchen with Sasuke's plate in hand.

* * *

_~In the Kitchen~_

"Mikoto-san, S-Sasuke seemed a little troubled today." Mariko said in a quiet voice as she helped wash the dishes. The raven-haired woman nodded. "I know, Mariko-chan, I noticed that today too. I wonder if something happened." She stared up at the ceiling tapping her finger on her chin as if she was thinking of something that was troubling her youngest son. "D-Do you think it's S-Sasuke's c-crush?" she asked failing to keep the stutter and the mortified blush that spread on her freckled face. Mikoto chuckled and ruffled the girl's hair. "Maybe. I don't know. He'll come around and tell me." She smirked.

"He always does. Now, if you don't mind me asking what's up with you, dear? Every time you're around Sasuke, Itachi, and, or, Fugaku you get all fidgety and shy." Mariko blushed and turned her gaze away from Mikoto. "I have a fear, it's sort of ridiculous, but I'll tell you anyway. It's called androphobia, meaning fear of men." She giggled at Mikoto's face. "It's mostly shyness now. But I'll get through it, if Fugaku-sama wasn't so scary." She shivered at the image of Sasuke and Itachi's father. "N-No offense anyways." She said quickly.

A smile appeared on Mikoto's face that soon turned in to a big grin and she bursted out laughing. "I-I'm sorry Mariko-chan b-but yes I do agree with you my husband can sure be pretty scary but guess what, that's his way of showing that he's strong and powerful. And between you and me, Fugaku's just a big old fluffy teddy bear _way _deep down." She smiled as Mariko giggled. "Thanks Mikoto-san."

"No problem, dear." she replied. "Now let's get these dishes done!" Mariko nodded. "Right!"

* * *

_~Sasuke's Room~_

Sasuke sighed as he sat on his bed texting Neji, Sadako, Satori, Itachi's ex, and a lot of other people, plus Kyuubi. He now, was talking to everyone on the online chat. Sasuke's eye twitched as he read Neji's reply to him on chat. He texting back saying,

**Sasuke**: "**_Naruto asked Sakura out. My chances with him are over._**"

**Neji**: "**_Told ya so, man._**"

**Sasuke**: "**_Shut up Neji._**"

**Sadako-chan**: "**_Sasuke you still have that thing for Naruto? He didn't ask Sakura out, in fact, she was the one that asked him, and to be honest she got blown off. XD You are officially Naruto's!_**

Sasuke blushed at that comment. He knew Sadako had always been a yaoi fan and it had started to get on his nerves for various reasons. But being gay himself does really mean that he has to complain, he'd just be dissing himself.

**Sasuke**: "**_Errm thanks Sadako, that really helps…wait! Is that true?!_**" He asked her through his reply suddenly getting the message. Happiness struck like cupid's arrow shooting you straight in the ass. Sasuke groaned. '_I watch too much Disney channel…_'

**Sadako-chan**: "**_Duh! Sakura told us. She was crying like a sleazy little baby. XP Man, I hate cheerleaders…._**"

**Neji**: "**_You always say that and yet you hang out with them._**"

'_Oooh, burn._' Sasuke thought cringing at Neji's response. His eyes widened and he bursted out laughing at what Sadako said back.

**Sadako-chan**: "**_Shut up, smart ass! DX_**"

**Neji**: "**_Sorry, just speakin' the truth. Ohh and did you ask him out yet, Sadako? Did Gaara say yes?_**" Neji suddenly changed the subject from Naruto to Gaara in seconds. Sasuke raised an eyebrow with slight interest.

**Sadako-chan**: "**_Ah, no and he's all yours. I don't think he's interested in girls considering I just found that out today. Besides, I play soccer with him sometimes and me and Gaara are really good friends. I don't think I can live with myself if I took our friendship away. Besides, GaaNeji! Totally cute! ;3_**

**Neji**: "**_Nice with to ruin the moment._**"

*Neji has logged off*

**Sadako-chan**: "**_Aww! He's no fun! Anyways see ya tomorrow, Sasuke. Hope things work out with you and Naruto! Bye!_**"

*Sadako-chan has logged off*

Sasuke yawned tiredly as he logged off the chat. He smiled when he watched the conversation between Sadako and Neji go on. To be perfectly honest, he was glad he wasn't the only one that was gay. Or else Sadako'd be squealing over him 24/7. His eye twitched at the thought. '_I better go to bed if Sadako is sure that Naruto had blown off Sakura when she had asked him out or whatever I'd still probably have a chance with him._' He thought as he quickly slipped into bed in his favorite pajamas, letting sleep take over him for the rest of the night.

To Be Continued...

* * *

**A/N**: That took longer than needed. And this chapter's a lot longer than the other! :P Oh well, what counts is that you like it. Now here are somethings, well two things specifically, that need explaining. Here they are:

**1): **Mariko has a fear of men which she is slowly growing out of. I have to look up more on that type of phobia. It's kind of interesting if you ask me. Oh, btw, I got that from Wikipedia which sometimes doesn't give the best information, at least that's my teacher(s)' opinion. I don't really know. Oh and if this offends, those who possibly have this fear, forgive but this is kind of the only way to make this story work. But I apologize if I offended you in anyway.

**2): **Ever watch "Wizards of Waverly Place"? Hehe, I got that from an episode where they, Max Russo, breaks the lamp three times and, when Alex had to go parent/teacher conferences, cupid accidentally shot someone in the but with his arrow make her fall in love with Jerry Russo. XD Love that show. I find that now totally hilarious. My attempt at humorous similies^^ PSSA's are coming up quick. Oh, and that, if you'd like to know or possibly already know, PSSA's stands for and I quote: "Pennsylvania State Standard Assessment (Test) excuse that stupid spelling error. XP end quote. *It actually stands for that though. I hate them! XPPPP

Anyways, review but be nice! I hope you enjoyed this chapter anyway. Ah, do you think Sasuke's a bit too OOC? Or no? I made him specifically like me because I tend to hide my sadness until the next day then start suddenly crying, not that Sasuke'll do that just saying that I tied my personality with how his character is in this story. :)


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

_Recap: His eye twitched at the thought. 'I better go to bed if Sadako is sure that Naruto had blown off Sakura when she had asked him out or whatever I'd still probably have a chance with him.' He thought as he quickly slipped into bed in his favorite pajamas, letting sleep take over him for the rest of the night._

* * *

_~Morning, Breakfast: 7:30am~_

Sasuke groaned thinking about a certain _dream_ he had about a certain captivating, blonde hottie on the football team. And not only that he was the captain. "S-Sasuke-kun are you alright?" Mariko asked worried. "You're face looks flushed. Are you sick?" Sasuke smiled at the green-eyed girl. "I-I'm fine, Mariko-chan, thank you very much, you're cooking's delicious." Mariko blushed a deep shade of red on her face. A rare thing in the morning. "Th-Thank you S-Sasuke-kun." She said and took his empty plate and placed it in the sink along with Itachi's. "Mariko-chan, could you do me a favor and go to the store and by these few groceries for mother?" Itachi asked. "You can do that after school work. It's alright." Mariko nodded. "Alright, Itachi-kun. I will." She smiled as some of her hair stayed over the bridge of her nose. "I see you put your hair back." He commented suddenly.

Mariko nodded a red tint staining her slightly tanned fair skin, a small smile on her face. "Yes. M-Madara-san gave this pin to me. He said it could be my good luck charm." He soft smile grew. "He also said that I was very beautiful." Itachi smiled. "I must agree. Even though I have a boyfriend. You're a very beautiful girl, Mariko-chan, you just have to show. Oh and those are Kyuubi's words, most of them that is." He gave her a wink and started heading out for school. Mariko blinked. '_K-Kyuubi-san's…words?_' She giggled. "Sasuke-kun, you better finish up or Itachi's going to leave you." She said in a somewhat sisterly voice that surprised her and Sasuke both.

"Thanks Mariko-chan, see you after school!"

The brunette-haired maid nodded and waved to the Uchiha brothers. "Bye, you two, be safe!" she yelled her soft voice catching a couple of mens' eyes. Her eyes widened and she instantly ran in the house slamming the door closed and locking it. '_Th-They were…the ones…who-_' Her (Mariko's) thoughts stopped when the brunette collapsed on the cold carpeted floor of the Uchiha house hold.

* * *

_~First Period, Hatake Kakashi: 7:57am~_

"Hey! Neji give me back my notebook! Damn it, Hyuuga!" Neji grinned as he and Sasuke ran around the classroom. It was like free time since their teacher, Hatake Kakashi, was always late. "C'mon, Sasuke, what'd ya write in it?" he asked smirking. Sasuke's eye twitched. "My notes? That's why is a notebook." He said through gritted teeth threatening to kill the person-holding book that held secrets that not even Neji knows, hell none of his family members know about the secrets in that book either! "Neji can please give me the book?" Neji snorted. "You're no fun." Sasuke twitched at that. "Sure I'm not…" he replied. "Oh, no it's Haruno, let's go before she-"

"Sasuke-kun! Hi!" the pink haired girl grinned wrapping both her arms around Sasuke's in a tight strangling, numbing grip. "What do you want?" he asked. She shrugged. "Nothing, just stay away from my Naruto-kun." She said a devious smirk on her face. "What?! I'm not staying away from no one!" he said angrily and pushed Sakura away from him. "Besides, why should I? Didn't you get rejected?" Sakura scowled. "Maybe I did, maybe I didn't just don't you dare take what's_ mine_."

The girl behind, Sakura, the raven knew she was Itachi's ex and best friend. Her name was Satori. She was nowhere near as low as Sakura was. In fact, Sakura was the bully of this school so do speak. It was obvious because of two years ago Sasuke was a new student and of course Sakura and he had the same crush on Naruto and it turned into an all out brawl of some sort for Naruto's love. He hated it when she was all nice to him and then she gets straight to the point, like now. This pissed off Sasuke immensely. "Hey, you alright? You do know that you don't have to listen to her right?" Satori whispered. "She's just a bitch. The coach is deciding a new captain for the squad and guess who the number one candidate is?"

Sasuke raised an eyebrow. "Sakura?" Satori shook her head while scowling. "Me!" she squealed her voice moving up ten times an octave. Sasuke smiled. "That's great." Satori nodded. "Yeah, there's going to be party about it this weekend. Football, Cheerleading, and all the other sports teams are coming." She said grinning. Sasuke nodded. "That's in two days, people need dates to go to, Sasuke, _you_ could ask Naruto."

Sasuke snapped out of his thoughts and whipped his head around towards the cherry red-eyed girl. "Satori are you out of your mind?!" he asked. "I can't-I just-No!" Satori sighed. "Sasuke calm down. It's alright. The dates optional." She said calmly rubbing her temples. "Oh." Sasuke replied his mouth forming an "O".

"Hey class sorry I'm late I had to pick up my assistant from Konohagakure University!" Kakashi said bursting into the room scaring Satori into jumping onto Sasuke and latching onto him like a scared kitten. "Ah, Satori-chan, you look as lovely as all of you girls today. I must know are the cheerleaders going into competition." No response.

"Well?"

Satori's eye twitched. "The competition's next week, sensei. The couch is picking a new captain for the team like she does usually every new school year." Kakashi nodded. "And I think I know a worthy captain for the team this year." He winked at the cherry-eyed raven making her shiver in disgust. '_H-He's so creepy!_' "WHAT?! Satori's going to be cheerleading captain this year! N-No! That can't be!" Sakura screeched dumbfounded. Satori shrugged. "So? What's the difference? Oh wait, I know, the difference is you let this get to your head and think you're the best at everything." She smirked. "Come to think of it, I wouldn't mind being captain after all. It'd get me much more closer to Naruto-kun this year." She turned her gaze to Sasuke who just shook his head.

Sakura stood at her seat fuming. She sat down after the bell had ringed and class had begun. First period was drama. A usual class elective or after school activity but the principal and teachers thought that drama could be both only somedays, Tuesdays and Thurdays were the serious rehearsals. "Alright class, this is Maki. She is going to be my assistant in this class and I want you all to show her respect. Maki-chan since this is your first day here why don't you pick what play we can perform this year."

The whole class looked at Maki with awe. She was very beautiful. Sasuke even noticed some of the guys in the class, especially Sabaku Kankuro, Sabaku Temari and Gaara's elder brother. She had medium length hair tied into a braid that layed on her left shoulder. Some of it, the bangs, were parted to the side with the help of her black glasses. Her outfit, she wore a suit, just a regular teacher's outfit, a polo button-up dress shirt with a black blouse underneath and a black skirt that was baggy.

"Um, how about we try…hmm…why don't we make our own play? Wouldn't be much more fun?" she asked raising an eyebrow. Kakashi gave it a thought. "I think that's a good idea. Let's try that." He said and turned to his class. "What do you think, class? Are up to this?" The class nodded. Naruto being himself jumped up and gave an enthusiastic, "Yeah!" and then sat down blushing afterwards when Maki smiled at him.

"Alright then, Kakashi-san, how about we put them into groups? If this little experiment doesn't work we could always have a plan B and pick a play ourselves. In the mean time, you'll figure out the basics. Title, characters, setting, plot, good guys, bad guys, ect." She smiled. "And make sure you report back to me or Kakash-san when you're done."

"Yes, Maki-sensei!" the class replied. The assistant teacher nodded. "Now, Uzumaki Naruto-san and Uchiha Sasuke-san could you come talk to me after class please?" she asked. Naruto and Sasuke looked up their eyes meeting Maki's. "Okay, Maki-sensei." They replied as the bell rang again notifying everyone that class ended and they should move on.

Once everyone was out of the classroom Naruto and Sasuke walked up to the two teachers. "You wanted to see us, Maki-sensei?" Sasuke asked. Maki nodded and smiled. "Actually, Kakashi-san wanted to but I decided I wanted to ask you. Sasuke-kun, would you like to be Naruto-kun's tutor?" she asked. Sasuke's eyes widened.

"Wh-What?"

* * *

A/N: Oooh, cliffhanger! Hehe, all hale the suspense! :3 Okay so yeah, NaruSasu will start soon and sorry for the cliffhanger I just want to explain some thing.

1): Drama, yes I know not an elective but hey it could be who knows! And yeah, I made an after school thing too but only with serious rehearsals and stuff. :D

R&R but please be nice, I hope you enjoyed it at least. I again apologize for the cliffhanger, I'm in kind of a rush to finish a lot of chapters in each of my stories. XP Anyways, review! Bye!

XxXCassie15xxx


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Sorry for the long wait! Here's chapter 4 :3 Enjoy.

NejiGaara or GaaraNeji happens in this chapter be warned if you don't like it don't read it. NaruSasu maybe I don't know yet. This pairing comes first though in this chapter only! :D Enjoy! I only own the oc(s)!

* * *

**Chapter 4**

_Recap: Once everyone was out of the classroom Naruto and Sasuke walked up to the two teachers. "You wanted to see us, Maki-sensei?" Sasuke asked. Maki nodded and smiled. "Actually, Kakashi-san wanted to but I decided I wanted to ask you. Sasuke-kun, would you like to be Naruto-kun's tutor?" she asked. Sasuke's eyes widened. _

_"Wh-What?"_

* * *

_~First Period~_

"What do you mean? Why do I need a tutor?" Naruto asked raising his eyebrow. He knew he always got semi-good grades so what was the tutoring needed for. Then realization hit him. "Oh, you want us to stay after school some days to help you with the props for plan B?" he asked. Maki nodded. "Yep! I know you don't need a tutor Naruto but if you like I do recommend it. Your grades are good but you need to do better, in fact, if you get at least an A+ on the next test I'll buy you ramen."

Naruto's eyes lit up. "Really?!" Maki nodded. "Of course but only if you help with the props and also I want you two to audition for the main cast." She smiled at the boys' faces. "What? M-Maki-sensei we can't what if the play involves a love story that has a kiss scene in it?" Sasuke asked blushing and the image of him kissing Naruto. Said blonde nodded in agreement. "Yeah! Why do we have to?" Maki shrugged. "No reason. It was only suggestion for the both of you. Now about the tutoring, Naruto." The blonde groaned. "I need to get better and math. That's the only one I not good at. All the other subjects are fine." Maki nodded. "Sasuke-kun, would you mind being Naruto's tutor?" she asked.

Sasuke was trying to refrain from nodding furiously like a crazy fan girl so he gave his, for now, sensei, a curt nod. "Yes, sensei." Maki smiled. "Good now, you to second period. Here's a pass so you don't get in trouble." Sasuke took the passand they bowed. "Thank you, Maki-sensei. They gather their stuff along with their passbooks **(1) **and started out the door to their next class.

* * *

_~Second Period Gym: Maito Gai & Mitarashi Anko_**(2)**

'_Lovely, just lovely, I have second period with Naruto what else could be wrong?_' was Sasuke's first complaint as he entered the gym. He hated gym. It wasn't his best. And considering most of his classmates were actual sports players in his school, he was toast. Literally. "Sasuke!" he heard a voice called. The raven turned around to see Neji and Sadako. Sasuke smiled in relief. "Hey."

"So, so what Maki-sensei say? What'd she say? Tell me!" Sadako asked desperately shaking Sasuke like a baby rattle. "Sadako it would help if you stopped shaking me. And she only said I could tutor Naruto and help with props on the play. Whether it's going be our own or something else." He groaned remembering the last part. "She also said that Naruto and I should audition for the play, and to be specific, the lead."

Sadako and Neji glanced at each other. "So, in other words, if you two were to be in the lead…." She gasped. "You get to kiss him!" the red-head squealed loudly. Naruto and the other tenth graders look at the three with weird looks. Sasuke rolled his eyes. "So?_ I_ don't _want _to kiss _him_." Sadako smirked. "The blush on your face say that you do want to kiss him. Unless that blush is from a fever then that's a different story." She said plopping her hand on her friend's forehead. "Sasuke, you're burning up!"

Sasuke blinked. "Oh? I don't feel sick. Maybe you're just imagining it Sada…ko." And with that, Sadako's little theory was correct. Apparently Sasuke did have a fever and had to be taken to the infirmary by the one and only, Uzumaki Naruto.

"Do you think he'll be allright?" Neji asked. Sadako nodded. "Yeah, Naruto's a good kid I don't think he'll go crazy on him. Then again Sasuke would be the one going crazy." They gulped. "Hopefully he won't kill us."

"All right maggots!" their gym teacher, Mitarashi Anko yelled. "Go sit on the risers. Tenth graders on the left, Ninth graders on the right. Move _now_!" she ordered making everyone scurrying to the side with tenth or ninth graders.

* * *

_~The Infirmary, Kurosaki Yume _**(3)**_: 8:52~_

"Mmnn, what happened?" Sasuke asked feeling dizzy. He tried to get up but was pushed back down by someone. "You shouldn't get back up, err, Sasuke was it? You have a fever." Sasuke's eye snapped open. He swore that the blush on his face turned another shade of red. "Ah! N-Naruto w-what are y-you doing here?" he asked stuttering. '_Damn it! I sound like Hinata!_' Naruto raised an eyebrow.

"I'm here because I was the one that brought you to the nurses office. Besides that fact, I decided to stay because knowing Itachi; he'd have a fit over you if you weren't "protected"." He help up his hands mimicking quotation marks at the word "Protected". Sasuke chuckled. "Itachi is lik-" he coughed. "Like that."

Naruto crossed his arms. "It's kind of annoying." Replied not looking at Sasuke, leaning into his chair next to the bed. "Hey. Sasuke?"

"Hn?"

"Do you think we could, I don't know, be friends?" he asked. Sasuke looked up at him blushing. "S-Sure. I guess." '_Only I wanted to be more than just that._' Naruto smiled. "Good. Oh and I was wondering would you like to come with me to the cheerleading party? Mostly everyone has to come."

"When is it?" Sasuke asked tightening his grip on the covers.

"It's in two days. The party's like a dance only it's sponsored by the cheerleading team." Naruto sighed. Sasuke shrugged. "And why are you turning to me? Shouldn't you be asking Sakura? She's the one you've been day dreaming over for years now." He said mentally cursing himself for the jealousy in his voice.

Naruto smirked to himself. '_So he **does** have a crush on me._'

* * *

_~Gym: 9:00am~_

The class, tenth grade, and ninth grade stared at both Neji and Gaara wide-eyed, mouths gaping open. Some gave looks of disgust and some were squealing like they were in a concert. Sadako wasn't one of them, though she would be-if Gaara wasn't glaring at her while he was kissing Neji. The red-headed girl paled as if she had a mini stroke. '_Gee, __Neji__ when I said "Ask him out" I didn't mean….kiss him…that just ruins __the whole__ fun!_' she thought pouting inwardly.

Neji pulled away from Gaara his face bright red, nearly as red as Sadako's. But to be technical, he looked like a strawberry. That's what most of the class confirmed it as. "I-I-I'm sorry I didn't-I mean I-" Neji sighed. Talking at this rate was futile. '_I wonder if Sasuke's doing a better job than I am…maybe he already got to _**_it_**_._' Neji cringed slightly at the thought. '_I'm going to stop making up things about __Sasuke__ and his crush…from now on._'

Neji jumped when he felt something-_someone _touch his shoulder.

"Hey you might want to get off me now. And it's okay. It's not that I didn't like it anyways." Gaara smirked as Neji's blush turned another shade of red. '_H-He likes me?!_' Sadako rolled her sky blue eyes, flipping her long Bulgarian red hair off her shoulder. "Yo, you two!" she whispered crouching down next to Neji and Gaara. "Get on with it already-or at least end it for now 'cause you're getting' looks from Gaara's fan-girls and they are _not _good ones."

Neji blinked for a moment, his face still red. He turned to Gaara then looked a little lower. He was sitting on his lap. Neji gave a girl-ish squeak and jumped off of Gaara instantly dragging Sadako out of the gym room along with him. Sadako held her breath until they had gotten out of the large room, then the inevitable happened. She burst out laughing. "O-Oh my god! Neji you-you did it e-even though you made-made a scene! Haha!" Neji huffed. "You don't have to laugh about it." Sadako shook her head, giggling. "No, it was their faces that made me laugh!" To prove her point she acted out on of Gaara's fan-girls-to be specific-Matsuri(4).

Neji couldn't help but laugh at the act. Sadako was really good a mimicking people. Sometimes it was just to make fun of people she hated, seriously. Sadako grinned. "There's my boy!" she wrapped an arm around him (Neji) and laughed. Gaara's face over there-in the gym-looked so funny.

"Sadako? Don't you think we should go check on Sasuke? See how he's doing?" Sadako smirked remembering the fact that it was _Naruto_ who took Sasuke to the nurse's office. "Sure." She replied slyly. "Why not?"

* * *

**A/N: **And cliffhanger. That'll be in the next chapter where NaruSasu begins. Hint, hint, what do you call it when you lock lips with someone? Find out in the next chapter! Muwahahahaha! Bye!

To avoid any confusion.

**1): **At my school they make us have passbooks that are also our hall passes. XP Silly I know but we get in trouble if we don't have them. My school's strict even though none of the teachers think so. If ask why, I'm kind of basing this off my school life a little bit. :D In other words, Konoha Gakuen is going to be like an American school. :3.

**2): **Since this is high school in the story. (I'm in middle school, eighth grade going to ninth btw, 15 years old, I know it doesn't say it on my profile I just don't feel like have pedophiles flirt with me. XP Not interested sorry guys. :D) My school has two gym teachers for each class. In my case I have three. One for 6th grade, another for 7th and one for eight. In Sasuke's case he's a first year in high school so he's with Gai. and Naruto has Anko. Yep, that's my life. I don't like it school wise though. :P. Too annoying.

**3): **Kurosaki Yume I know I didn't mention her in the first chapter, she's the nurse. (She's also an Oc in my story "The Little Uchiha" too but she's not mentioned much so that's why she's in here as well, btw).

**4): **Now I have nothing against Matsuri. I rarely sort of know her character in the anime-meaning if she's like Sakura or something. But she seemed the best person/character to place as Gaara's number 1 fan-girl.

Review but be nice!

YaoiTora


	5. Chapter 5

'_Thoughts'_

"Speaking"

"_On the other end of the phone_"-for the future

_"Speaking inside/outside of a room" _

**Warning**: Implied NaruSasu yaoi and my attempt at humor. (To me personally I think my idea for this chapter is hilarious XD). May have some mild cursing and other stuff-I'll think of it as I go along just know that **YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED**!

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Naruto-only the oc(s) that are mentioned in the first chapter plus Kurosaki Yume. :3

Don't like yaoi don't read like enjoy and review! XD

* * *

**Chapter 5**

_~Nurse's Office, 9:18am~_

Sadako and Neji hid behind the curtain across from Naruto and Sasuke listening in on their conversation. The red-head was seriously trying to hold back a loud fan-girl scream when they heard Sasuke moan. "Do you…do you think they're kiss?" Neji asked turning his head towards his friend. Sadako had huge smile on her face with tears in her blue eyes. Neji blinked. "Sadako are you okay? You look like you're about to-_"Ah!" _-"Faint" Neji's eye twitched. Sadako fainted with a bloody nose from god knows what Naruto and Sasuke were doing on their side of the nurse's office. '_And to make even worst Sasuke is very loud._'

All true-that would be from experience when Neji and Sasuke would have a sleep over, Sasuke would be dreaming of Naruto doing _a lot_ of things to him. Not that he would blame him-Neji would have the same dreams about Gaara only it wouldn't be any less erotic if you'd call Neji being in a French maid's outfit then yes. Neji shivered at the thought. '_I'd rather go through hell than to have that dream come to life._'

"Mmn what happen? Neji? What's wrong with you?" Neji twitched. Nothing. Sadako wasn't fazed at all?! "Y-You do remember Sasuke moaning right?" he asked. Sadako raised an eyebrow. "No why was Sasuke moaning?" Sadako gasped. "Did they kiss?! Or better yet are they have hot sex?!" Neji's mouth dropped. '_SERIOUSLY?!_' "S-Sadako be quiet or we're going to get caught." He whispered harshly. "And don't open the curtain!" Sadako pouted. "Awww! I wanna see Sasu-chan and Naru-kun have hot sex!" Neji's right eye twitched again. "You're serious?" Sadako nodded. '_Great fan-girl mode…Sasuke's going to flip-Ah!_' "Sa-Sadako what the hell?! Where'd you get that camera?!" Sadako smirked. "I've always had this." She replied. "_I _am a yaoi fan-girl and the #1 fan of Naruto and Sasuke when it comes to this. I think is H.O.T cute!"

"You're insane."

"Ah but my sanity lies within my fan-girlness besides this is a disease I'm and all other yaoi fan girls are stuck with. We live for yaoi!"

"…Okay."

"Now shut up or you and Gaara are my next target." Neji's eye bulged out of their sockets. "Wh-What do you mean by that?" Sadako smirked her eyes glistened evilly. "You know what I mean Neji-chan." She chuckled. Neji shivered. "Y-You're going to dress me in a French maid's outfit and show me to Gaara are you? I-I mean would that be the best idea to do it later on when we actually have a relationship?" Neji cursed himself once he saw Sadako grin. An evil aura was surrounding her. "Neji that's-" the aura disappeared. Neji blinked. "Perfect!"

"P-Perfect? Oh boy."

"Yeah but that'll be discussed later I wanna see more!"

_"Ahh N-Naruto we-we can't!" _the two hear Sasuke protested. Sadako saw Naruto smirk and whisper something in the raven's ear that made him blush the color of Sadako's hair. _"Ahh N-Naru-I-I'm gonna-!" _Sadako closed the curtain and grinned her nose bleeding for the second time she and Neji had been hiding the in nurse's office. "Sadako?" Neji asked. "Are you okay?" The red-head nodded. "Yep! I've died and gone to sexy yaoi heaven." Neji sighed. "Whatever let's go the bell rang already." '_Of course I have to open my big mouth and ask Sadako-the #1 yaoi fan-girl in this school to check on Sasuke with me. I've made the biggest mistake just doing that!_'

_"So Sasuke I was wondering not if you want to go to that party-I was wondering maybe you'd like to go to the Amusement Park this weekend. The party's on Sunday so I'm free Saturday." _Neji perked his ears moving closer to Sadako. Watching Sasuke blush at the offer of a date. '_Say yes, yes, yes, YES DAMN YOU!_' Sadako screamed in her head. The two saw Sasuke smiled and blush. _"Saturday's okay. I'll just have to ask my brother if I could go." _The Naruto replied, _"That's the thing, Kyuubi asked Itachi if he could come too it'll be like a double date only we'll have our own plans_._" _

Sadako's eye twitched and she nearly toppled over on Neji. '_Idiot! You know nothing about dating! If you going together and the other two have their own plans for the Amusement Park then it's not exactly a double date! It's just a date!_' "Hey Sadako you're heavy." Neji whispered. Sadako glared.

"Can it Hyuuga." Neji shivered. "Yes ma'am."

The bell rang and Sadako cursed the school for life. She and Neji waited for Naruto and Sasuke or just Naruto to get out of the office. Then again Naruto was to take Sasuke home or so was heard. Once they deemed the room safe to come out Sadako and Neji happily walked out of the office as if nothing had happened and they headed to their third period class.

* * *

_~Third period-English, Aburame Aiko: 10:00am~_

"Sadako, Neji have you seen Sasuke?" Itachi asked as soon as Neji and Sadako walked in the classroom. Neji sighed. "Sasuke had a fever and was brought to the nurse's office. Naruto is bringing him home." Neji said rubbing his temples before covering his ears to let Sadako squeal. "Naruto asked him out, Itachi! He did! He did!" She said going back into the habit of acting like a five-year old. Itachi smiled. "Uh-that's great news…" Sadako nodded. Neji backed away slowly. "I'm gonna go sit next to Gaara." Sadako and Itachi nodded smiling. "Okay!"

"Alright class please take your seat so I can call roll." Aburame Aiko said smiling down at her students. "Hey Shino does your cousin always do that?" Sadako asked the brunette Aburame in from of her. Shino snorted. "She's angry with me for putting bugs in her bed even though she hates them." Sadako shivered. "Why would you do something like that?!" Shino smirked. "Because it was fun."

* * *

_~Konoha Hospital, Room 209: 10:01am~_

Mariko coughed violently once again, Mikoto by her side rubbing her back soothingly. "M-Mikoto-san are y-you sure i-it'll be alright f-for you to stay h-here with m-me? I don't w-want you t-to get s-sick." She said to the long-haired woman who smiled gently at her. "Mariko-chan, I don't mind. Besides the doctor said it's not contagious." Mariko nodded. "Okay. Fugaku-sama could get me-" she coughed again. "A drink of water?" Mikoto looked towards her husband giving him a curt nod; he went to get her some water from the nurses. "Mikoto-san do you think Sasuke-kun and Itachi-kun will come see me?"

Mikoto smiled brightly. "Of course they will, love you just like a sister even though you're the family maid." Mariko smiled bitterly. "The docter said I won't be able to live long if this keeps getting worse." She said. "When my parents died I didn't know I had gotten an illness that was unknown and had no cure. I was born with it. It wasn't cancer nor was it heart disease. They didn't know-I didn't know until now that is when it started kicking in. Now it's worse and they said it'll kill me if they can make a cu-" another cough. "Cure."

"Uchiha-sama visiting time's over now please comeback tomorrow or tonight if you like we know she's very special to you and Tsunade-sama would like to make an exception to you." Mikoto smiled. "Thank you dear; take care of her for us." The nurse nodded. "We will take care."

Mariko waved good-bye smiling bitterly at them as they left. She didn't like hospitals and believed that they were no good. But since she was here it didn't really matter. The brunette slumped back on the hospital bed and instantly fell to dreamless sleep."

* * *

_~Uchiha Household: Sasuke's Room, 10:15am~_

"Here you are Sasuke-kun, Naruto-kun." The head house-maid Shinako** (1)** said handing Sasuke and Naruto some cups of tea. "Thank you Shinako-chan." Naruto said smiling. Shinako blushed and bowed. "Y-You're welcome, Naruto-kun." Sasuke gave her a fake smile. "Shinako would you mind going out to the garden? Mom says she wants to grow flowers-more flowers that is." Shinako nodded smiling and winking as she walked to the door. Sasuke blushed knowing what she was thinking.

"Sasuke would you like me to make you something?" Naruto asked once the head maid went out of the room. Sasuke nodded slowly. "Yeah that'll be nice. Thank you Naruto." Naruto smiled. "No problem anything for the ill." Sasuke rolled his eyes. "Hey Naruto?"

"Yeah?"

"What do you-What do you think of me?"

Naruto blinked. "What do I think of you?" he repeated the question. He smiled and stood out of his seat and went into Sasuke's face. "Let's I think of you as…" he stopped and cupped Sasuke's left cheek. Said boy turned as red as an apple-if that were possible. The blonde kiss Sasuke's lips pushing down softly on to them. Sasuke was eager to kiss back. Their kiss lasted for about five minutes before Naruto pulled away to check Sasuke's temperature. He laughed. "Hehe, good I'm not going to catch your cold. Your fever went down-guess that warm tea did the trick." Sasuke nodded numbly still dazed from the kiss. Naruto smiled. "I'll go get you something to eat and I'll make my self something-I'm hungry!"

"O-Okay…" was all Sasuke could manage out of that.

To be continued...

* * *

A/N: Whoo! They finally kiss-for reall! Hehe. How was it? Cute? Like? Love? Tell me!

**1): **Shinako-like it said is the head maid and in this story-Mariko's adoptive sister. Mariko's a little younger than Shinako. :3

Review but be nice! hope you enjoyed it! Bye!

YaoiTora!


	6. Chapter 6

**Beware of the Following: **Yaoi (Obviously)/Gay/Homosexual Don't like Go away Like? Enjoy.

OroSasu(Um, no, I don't like that couple and it's not one of the main pairings. I just put that there so you guys get my point that there WILL be err rape-**implied.** That's where things change here. And yeah, as always usually Orochimaru, as described is the pedo of this story so yeah.)

Cursing (Of course not really much though maybe)

Blood/Violence (Yeah this goes with the whole OroSasu(rape) thing. There's change there. I'm not telling you what though_)

Don't like any of this please back away now or wait for another chapter in this story-or read a different one. :3 All I ask is please be careful. **YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED!**

**Pairings:** NaruSasu, ItaKyuu, SasoDei, GaaraNeji, and maybe some ItaSatori too MAYBE don't know :3

**Disclaimer: **I own only the Oc(s) mentioned in this story. Masashi Kishimoto-sama owns Naruto. I'm just using them for this. But I wish I had them. X3

**On to the story! Enjoy!**

'_Thoughts_'

"**_Speaking over the phone_**"

"_Speaking outside a room/or Inside a room_"

"Regular speaking" :3

_**Online chat!** _

* * *

**Chapter 6**

**Recap: **_The blonde kiss Sasuke's lips pushing down softly on to them. Sasuke was eager to kiss back. Their kiss lasted for about five minutes before Naruto pulled away to check Sasuke's temperature. He laughed. "Hehe, good I'm not going to catch your cold. Your fever went down-guess that warm tea did the trick." Sasuke nodded numbly still dazed from the kiss. Naruto smiled. "I'll go get you something to eat and I'll make my self something-I'm hungry!"_

_"O-Okay…" was all Sasuke could manage out of that._

* * *

_~Saturday, Sasuke's Room: 9:00am~_

Sasuke woke up smiling. It was already Saturday, his first date with Naruto…and Kyuubi…and Itachi. Fuck. '_I want it to be just the two of us alone. Why can't it just be me and Naruto…?_' He thought sighing. "Sasuke you know you have a date today right? You and Naruto are going the amusement park-the new one right? Down in Suna?" Itachi asked in the doorway. Sasuke blinked for a moment. "You aren't going?" Itachi shook his head. "Me and Kyuubi have other plans." He smirked and Sasuke shivered in fear of what his brother might do to poor Kyuubi. '_I fear for Kyuubi's ass knowing the fact that he's a uke and not seme._' He groaned. Sadako had corrupted him already. He shrugged that thought off and went to the online chat where he saw Neji and Sadako were online.

*Neji has logged on*

*Sadako-chan has logged on*

**Sadako-chan**: "**Hey Sasuke what's up?**"

**Sasuke**: "**Nothing much. U?**" He replied to her trying to keep that date a secret knowing she'd go fan-girl on him. **Sadako-chan**: "**Oh c'mon Sasu-chan I know you're hiding somethin' tell me!**"

**Sasuke**: "**No.**"

**Sadako-chan**: "**Why not? Oh! Let me guess you _finally _got a date with Naruto.**"

Sasuke blinked. '_How does she…?_' **Sasuke**: "**How do you know that?**"

**Sadako-chan**: "**Because I heard Naruto dancing and yelling yesterday "I've got a date!" in the hallway like an idiot-so do speak. He was obviously happy for something. Oh by the way did anything in particular happen yesterday?**" Sasuke raised an eyebrow.

**Sasuke**: "**What do you mean?**"

**Neji**: "**She means about what happen with you and Naruto in the nurse's office. While we were on the way to our next class we saw you with him blushing-nearly going to faint. I should start calling you Hinata.**" Sasuke glared at the computer monitor. **Sasuke**: "**Start calling me that and I'll see that Gaara gets many pictures of you in that maid's out fit Kiba bought for Hinata to wear.**" He smirked. '_That was originally for you and Gaara I might add._'

*Neji has logged off*

**Sadako-chan**: "**I think he's going to kill Kiba. Welp. Good luck on that date Sasu-chan. You better be the uke! UKE DAMN IT!**" Sasuke nodded at the order on the screen. '_Sure sure whatever…_' He logged off after seeing that comment. The raven turned off his computer and quickly went down stairs to see Mariko and his mother there.

* * *

_~Downstairs: 9:10~_

"Mariko-chan could you-huh?" Sasuke narrowed his eyes. "Who are you? And what are you doing here in my home?" He demanded. The man turned his gaze away from the wall to Sasuke. A sinister smirk played on his lips. Yellow eyes glistened ominously. "Wh-What are you doing here?" Sasuke asked frightened suddenly.

"Hn. Kabuto don't you think this little boy's special enough to replace Mariko-san." Sasuke blinked. '_Who is this guy?_' "I'll ask again. Who are you?" Sasuke demanded once more. The man grinned. "Why I'm Orochimaru. And this is my assistant Yakushi Kabuto." Sasuke could've sworn he saw Orochimaru's grin widen. "Why are you in my house? Get out!" Someone yelled. Sasuke turned to see who it was but he was pulled away before his could see.

"Dad!" He yelled surprised. "Orochimaru," Uchiha Fagaku, Sasuke's dad, said icily. "I demand that you get out of my house and away from my youngest child. Or I _will_ report you." Orochimaru frowned. "Hn. Come on Fugaku. You can't report me. You know what I'll do if you did." Sasuke couldn't help but think of the possible outcome to that. '_He'll kill us._' "All we've come for is Mariko-san." The silver-haired assistant said. Mikoto narrowed her eyes. "Mariko-chan is not here. She will not be able to come here nor go with you. Now if you'd be so kind please leave or _I'll _be the one to call the police and file a report on you." She glared.

"Sasuke go out the back please you don't want to miss your date today right?" Sasuke nodded blushing a bit. "Yes mom. See you later be careful okay?" Mikoto nodded. "Of course darling." She replied. "Now hurry." Sasuke smiled and turned to head for the back door. He knew Mariko was somewhere with his uncle Madara. Honestly Mariko had a bit of a crush on him and Madara had that same crush. Too bad Mariko was a lot younger than Madara. They would've been a good catch. '_A real good couple…_' Sasuke thought as he got to the front yard to meet Naruto.

The blonde looked confused at as to why there was a car in Sasuke's drive way. Suspicion wasn't a virtue. Naruto shrugged the thought off and decided if Sasuke wanted to tell him later then he'll wait if not he'll find out when Sasuke is ready.

* * *

~_Konoha Amusement Park: 9:30am_~

"So, Sasuke where do you want to go?" Naruto asked smiling. Sasuke looked around in awe. There were so many rides that he could seem to pick. He glanced over at Itachi and Kyuubi who looked as if they had already picked their ride already. They were already walking towards it. Sasuke looked over at the farris wheel and gulped. '_Th-That's a little high…t-too high!_' he shook his head quickly trying to get that thought over over mind. It was too early to protest against riding a ferris wheel. "Hey Sasuke, where do you want to go?" Naruto asked a little impatient. Sasuke smiled nervously. "W-Why don't you pick? Since I can't seem to because there's just _so _many r-rides." Naruto grinned. "Okay."

He looked around the park. There were a lot of rides to choose from but it did seem a little early for rides. '_But the early bird gets the worm ya'know? So let's ride…._' Naruto gapsed. "That one!" Sasuke's eyes followed where Naruto was pointing to. The Ferris wheel. '_Damn it!_' Sasuke nodded subconsciously. "S-Sure, I guess we could-" He was stopped short when Naruto was bringing him to another ride on than a ferris wheel. He raised an eyebrow when he saw it. '_The Enterprise…? **(1)**_' "Naruto?" Sasuke asked getting a stingy feeling in his stomach. "Dunno. It's new." The blonde replied. "But let's trying anyways." Sasuke nodded causiously following Naruto. They watched the ride start to move then suddenly go faster and then after a few minutes up more. Sasuke's eyes widened as the ride soon looked like the ferris wheel only it was _much _fast and the people inside were_ upside_ down! Sasuke closed his eyes and wrapped his arms around Naruto. Said boy looked at Sasuke who was shivering with fear. He frowned. "Sasuke do you want to do on this one? You don't have to?" Sasuke looked tears in his eyes. "Um, w-well I-n-no." he answered. "I'm sorry." Naruto smiled. "No problem. Let's go before this ride ends we can go on one of those water rides or swim in the wave pool since it's summer and it's hot today. Sasuke raised an eyebrow. "But we don't-" His answer to his question was Naruto holding a bag that Sasuke noticed had swim close in it. He snorted mentally. Itachi and Kyuubi thought of everything didn't they? Of couse. He smiled and nodded. "That'll be nice. And maybe, me, you, Itachi, and Kyuubi can go on those water slides. I like those." Naruto grinned. "Oh hell yeah we are! But we're saving it for the after noon though. The water park only opens in a our, 10:00am." Sasuke nodded. "Okay so let's meet up with Itachi and Kyuubi after we go on a ride." Naruto smiled and nodded.

"That's sounds awesome."

To Be Continued...

* * *

**A/N:** Alright yeah, yeah it's short sorry about that. Cliffhangers. Anyways...Like? Love? Cute? Would you like Orochimaru to die? Lol.

**1):** The Enterprise...my nightmare and I'm pretty sure some who have rode on it yours. I went on this ride. And it was, pardon my language, FUCKING HORRIFYING! O_O I cried!...before that I screamed. I was upside down literally! HORRIFYING I TELL YA! *ahem* Other than that I think it got destroyed during hurricane Sandy. XP Hate and love her for that. Sorry to the people who've been on that ride vacationing in New Jersey before that(hurricane Sandy) happened but that's my opinion.

And I didn't put that in. But yeah Sasuke, like me, is afraid of heights. In someways. I just hate heights all together. No matter what. I don't like going up in the air at some points to where I know I'm two-three feet of the freaking ground. but holy cow never on a roller coaster or on that ride! DX NEVER!

Other than that, I hope you like it please review and tell me what you think.

-YaoiTora :3


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: **Only the oc(s) are my :3 Naruto(C)Masashi Kishimoto-sama!

**Pairings: **ObitoRin-implied, ItaKyuu, and implied ItachixSatori :3 OrochimaruxOc also.

**A/N:** Things get interesting in this chapter. Something happens to Itachi while he's on a romantic ride in the amusement park and Satori realize she has feelings for Kyuubi's BF(Boyfriend x3) and something even worst happens to Sasuke and Mariko. Read and find out!

**Warning: **Cursing and ItaKyuu

Enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter 7**

**Recap: **_Itachi and Kyuubi thought of everything didn't they? Of couse. He smiled and nodded. "That'll be nice. And maybe, me, you, Itachi, and Kyuubi can go on those water slides. I like those." Naruto grinned. "Oh hell yeah we are! But we're saving it for the after noon though. The water park only opens in a our, 10:00am." Sasuke nodded. "Okay so let's meet up with Itachi and Kyuubi after we go on a ride." Naruto smiled and nodded._

_"That's sounds awesome."_

* * *

_~Nakano Household: Satori's room, 9:45am~_

"Satori y-y-you still like him?!" Kimura Kyoko and Kawano Haruka asked simontaniously. Their eyes wide. Satori frowned. "Would you like me to lie and say no?" Haruka shook her head. "No, o-of course not!" Kyoko gulped. "I-It's just not what we were ya'know expecting when you called us over." Satori snorted. "Guys I'm single. I now want my _ex-boyfriend _back because I realized that I still have feelings for him! What should I do?" Haruka sighed. "That's a good question…"

Satori's frown deepened as soon as she saw Kyoko look at the photo of her and Itachi when they were dating _before_ the had broken up, _before _Kyuubi had ever walked into her's and Itachi's life. She gasped slightly as she realize the jealous thoughts that ran through her mind. '_No! No! No! You're not supposed to be in love with him again! You can't! Itachi's…he's…dating…_' she could help but think that bitterly. "Satori? Are you okay?" Kyoko asked waving her hand in front of the girl's face. "Y-Yeah," she stuttered faintly. "I'm fine."

"Why don't you tell him how you feel if you want him back again?" Kyoko asked earning a smack on the head from Haruka. "Ow! Fucking shit what the hell was that for, Haruka?" The hazel brown haired girl's eye twitched. "You've hung around your boyfriend too much. When are you two ever going to stop curing for that little tyke in there?" she asked pointing at Kyoko's stomach smiling. Said girl blushed and smacked her hand away. "H-Hidan's not talking to me about this." She said frowning. "He wants an abortion." Haruka and Satori's eyes widened. "WHAT?!"

"Don't yell damn it! Christ…" Satori and Haruka shut up instantly and nodded. "Yes, ma'am!"

* * *

_~Uchiha Corps: President Uchiha Fugaku's Office, 9:50am~_

"What the hell do you mean you can't break this damn contract?" Uchiha Fugaku asked standing up and slamming his hand on his neatly polished desk. The secretary in the office, Rin, flinched at the president's enraged tone. "S-Sir, the Sound corps won't take no for an answer. M-Mariko's p-parent w-were killed and Orochimaru was made her legal guardian. A-Apparently Mariko's parents were good friends with that terrible man." She said gaining a little confidence back. Fugaku nodded and sighed. "For give me, Rin-san, I didn't mean to yell at you. I'm trying my very best. Could you do mean a favor?" The brunette looked at her boss suspiciously. If anything, she knew not to trust what Uchiha's want to say. It always, _always_ meant trouble. Rin narrowed her eyes slightly. "What is it? Fugaku-sama?"

Fugaku smirked the usual Uchiha smirk that made Rin always groan. "Let me guess. You want me to get," she paused for the dramatic affect. "_Obito_?" She asked snorting afterwards. Fugaku raised an eyebrow. "Did you and Obito have a fight, Rin-san?" the brunette sighed. "Yeah…I guess. I don't think it was a big deal though. I just, I've been waiting for a while now, Fugaku-sama, and I just…I don't think Obito wants to take it further." She turned her head and gave him the best of her smiles. "But hey! There's no reason to be sad about it I mean, I'm waiting that's all that matters. Right?" Fugaku nodded silently.

"Yes." He replied. "Now back to the subject, Rin, go get me Obito and I want you to find Madara as well. I also need you to find some files about Orochimaru. I need to know his records. I don't see how Mariko-san's could be friends with that monster." He sneered. Rin nodded and gave him a two-finger salute.

"Yes sir!"

* * *

_~Konoha Amusement Park, 10:00am~_

Kyuubi moaned into Itachi's kiss as they rode the love boat ride around the second time. The red-head pulled back noticing Itachi didn't kiss him back once and this was the _hundredth _time they had _kissed_! His eyebrows furrowed and he gave his boyfriend a worried look. "Itachi are you okay?" he asked. The Uchiha glanced at Kyuubi and nodded smiling softly. "Yeah, I just-when I went to the bathroom, Satori must've sat on her phone and I heard her whole conversation with Haruki and Kyoko. She said, she said she loved me still. Kyuubi I-I don't know what to do. Me and Satori we were good but…"

"Tell her. Ask her on a date." Kyuubi said making Itachi's eyes widen. "Wh-What?" Kyuubi shrugged. "A date. Ask Satori on a _date_." Itachi couldn't believe this. "Wh-What're you saying?" Kyuubi sighed and bonked his boyfriend on the head. "I'm saying talk to her dumbass!" Itachi laughed nervously. "Oh, right, talk sure. What if something happens?" Kyuubi shrugged. "Then who cares Satori's hot Itachi!" he said with a grin. Itachi raised an eyebrow. "Huh? Are you gay or straight?" Kyuubi rolled his glassy grey-blue eyes. "I'm _bi_. Like you!"

"Oh," Itachi said scratching the back of his head, blushing. "That makes a lot of since. But wait. You like her too?" Kyuubi snorted. "Nope, I maybe bi but she's not as hot as you are." Itachi rolled his eyes. "I'm serious Kyuubi. What if this-this thing turns into something more?" Kyuubi sighed.

"Then we'll just have to break up."

"Unless?"

"Unless something does happen you can just say it was nothing be on your way back to me. Or we could have a threesome!" Itachi snorted. "Satori's not a slut, Kyuubi." The red-head scoffed. "Oh please I know that. I'm just saying two's a crowd." Itachi chuckled. "Isn't it 'Three's a crowd'?" he asked. Kyuubi shrugged.

"Whatever."

* * *

_~Sound Corps: President Orochimaru's Office, 10:10am~_

"What do you mean you can't get into that mother fucking Uchiha's Corperation?" Orochimaru asked through gritted teeth angered that the police had already called him for what he had done to the Uchihas and what he _did_ to Mariko. '_That little wrench is going to pay for every meeting me with her parents._' He thought slamming his hand on the desk in his fury. "O-Orochimaru-sama, a-are you o-okay n-now?" his young secretary Kin asked stuttering. If there was one thing the heads of the Uchiha Corps and Sounds Corps had was there talent to scare them with their enraged anger.

The sickly pale man looked up at the girl with his yellow eyes. He sighed his face looking calmer. "Kin, get me Kabuto. And my brunch will you? I hadn't eaten breakfeast yet." The girl, Kin, nodded her head bowing before going to the door. She stopped and turned to Orochimaru. "Would you like anything else, Orochimaru-sama?" she asked. The fifty-three-year-old man nodded. "Yes," he answered. "Get me my wife. She should be in her office also. I want her in here now." She nodded.

"Yes, sir, Orochimaru-sama."

To be continued...

* * *

**A/N: **There will be, and I usually don't like this but I might as well since it's mentioned. ItaKyuuOc(Satori) in the NEXT chapter. Not this one. Okay? Okay. :) Other than that. Sorry if there was no NaruSasu promise next chapter I just wanted you guys to see what's up with Fugaku, Orochimaru, Itachi, Kyuubi, Satori and whatnot to yeah. Hope you like it!

**Review!**

-YaoiTora :3


	8. Chapter 8

**Warning: **LEMON! Yaoi NaruSasu/OroOc(Nakashima Kuroi) LEMON! XD Cursing Don't like Don't read!

**Disclaimer: **I only own the ocs!

**Pairings: **(In this chapter) NaruSasu and OroOc(Nakashima Kuroi)-please take heed that there is a lemon for this couple too. =_= I think I killed my pride just writing this...but I'm HAPPY! (with writing the lemons finally :D)

Read, Review, and Enjoy!

"Speaking"

'_Thoughts_'

**_Sounds_ -**Ex. gun fire _**BANG!** _(for the next chapter)

:D Enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter 8**

**Recap:** _The sickly pale man looked up at the girl with his yellow eyes. He sighed his face looking calmer. "Kin, get me Kabuto. And my brunch will you? I hadn't eaten breakfeast yet." The girl, Kin, nodded her head bowing before going to the door. She stopped and turned to Orochimaru. "Would you like anything else, Orochimaru-sama?" she asked. The fifty-three-year-old man nodded. "Yes," he answered. "Get me my wife. She should be in her office also. I want her in here now." She nodded._

_"Yes, sir, Orochimaru-sama."_

* * *

_~Amusment Park, With Naruto and Sasuke: 10:30am~_

Sasuke moaned into the kiss as they were in the bathroom. "Sasuke you sure you want this?" Naruto asked in a whisper. The raven blushed but nodded. "Y-Yes, I w-want this Naruto, just get on with it." Naruto smirked. "Impatient are we? Did my licking and sucking on an ice popcical make you horny?" he asked as his hand sauntered down to Sasuke's clothed member. Naruto groaned when Sasuke did the same. "Haa, hard are we? I guess we need to finish what we started in the nurse's office huh?"

Naruto pulled down his pants and boxers slightly revealing his long hard member. "Move over there. You're not afraid of germs are you?" Sasuke snorted. "N-No. I just hate them. That's all." '_I'm afraid of heights though._' He thought as he felt his pants also be pulled down all the way though. "Would like me to prepare you?" Naruto asked. "If I don't it'll hurt." Sasuke bit his lip. "P-Put the lube on your hard cock and then ram me in to the bathroom floor." He tugged on Naruto's shirt collar pulling him into a long heated kiss. Naruto got the lube out of his pock and managed to pour some one his hand, covering his hard cock.

Once he decided that it was covered enough, Naruto alined himself with Sasuke's ass. The raven gave him a curt nodded and he slowly thrusted in. Sasuke moaned in pain but that pain was soon covered by pleasure. "N-Naruto m-move pl-please-Ah!" Sasuke slapped his hand over his mouth to try keeping from anyone hearing the boy-knowing that he was loud and that was proven by all the dreams he's had-so they didn't get in trouble. Naruto grabbed Sasuke's hand and moved it away. He kissed his boyfriend and quckened his pace once he heard a loud moan from Sasuke. '_I think I found it…_' he thought. "N-Naruto, I'm going to-"

"Mmmn, m-me too." Naruto replied he cupped Sasuke's cheek and kissed him deeply as he and Sasuke came together.

"Naruto?" Sasuke asked trying to catch his breath. "Hn?" Naruto grunted in reply. "Let's clean up before we get in trouble." Sasuke whispered. Naruto jumped up. "Y-Yeah. We have to meet Itachi and Kyuubi at the water park. I was texting Kyuubi before." Sasuke nodded as he took a paper towel and cleaned up the white liquid on the floor. "That was amazing right Sasuke?" the raven smiled. "Y-Yeah." He blushed. Naruto kissed him. "I think we're done here. "Let's go." Sasuke nodded. "Okay."

* * *

_~Amusement Park, Water Park: 10:33am~_

"What took you two so long?" Kyuubi asked raising his eyebrow. "It really shouldn't have taken long to get changed." He added. Sasuke blushed and Naruto grinned nervously. "Well, we got distracted." He said chuckling. The blonde grabbed his lover's hand and got hold of a tube. "Wanna go with me?" he asked. Sasuke nodded and they walked up to the line. Sasuke's eyes examined the ride. '_I-It looks high but I have Naruto with me so it won't be that bad…would it?_'

"Hey, Itachi, Kyuubi are you coming?" Naruto yelled as they made stop. Itachi and Kyuubi shrugged and went to get a tube. Once they got it they ran up towards Naruto and Sasuke. "So what's this ride, Naruto?" Sasuke asked curiously. Naruto grinned. "It's called the Titian (1). It's a really cool ride you'll like it Sasuke." The raven nodded. "I think I will." He smiled softly. '_As long as you're with me._' "Well what're we waiting for you two?" Kyuubi asked impatiently. "Let's go!"

"Yeah!"

* * *

_~Sound Corps, Orochimaru's Office: 10:40am~_

Orochimaru growled in frustration as he looked over the papers Kin had given him before she left. He couldn't figure out how that goddamn Fugaku blocked him off! He looked up when he heard a knock on t he door. "Yes?"

"_Orochimaru-sama, it's Kuroi you asked for me?" _ Kuroi replied from outside the office. "Yes, come in Kuroi." She complied. The door opened revealing his wife. She had short black hair that brushed the nape of her neck and icey colored eyes that were brought out by it. "What did you want to see me for, Oro-chi-ma-ru-sama?" she asked seductively. "Did you close the door and lock it?" he asked letting his hands cup her ass. She moaned at the touch. "Yes, Orochimaru-sama. I locked it nice and tight."

"You want me to fuck that tight little pussy of your or would like to suck my hard long cock." Kuroi moaned. "Oh, yes, Orochimaru-sama I would love that." She replied climbing over his desk as Orochimaru pulled back as unbuttoned his pants. Kuroi looked satisfied at the fact that he didn't have underwear on. She stood in between Orochimaru's legs and began to lick his member. She swirled her tongue skillfully making sure it was well covered in saliva.

Her hands skillfully pumped the hardness up and down earning moans from the older man. Kuroi smirked. "Are you ready for me to ride you Orochimaru-sama?" She stood up and climbed onto Orochimaru positioning herself above his length. "Yes," he replied finally with a groan. "Do it Kuroi._ Now_." Kuroi complied and engulfed the raven's member bouncing up and down. She couldn't stop the slutty moans that escaped her mouth. "O-Orochimaru-sama, f-fuck me, hard and f-fast, pl-please ohh!" she moaned as Orochimaru did what he was told. He rammed her hard and fast making Kuroi scream out in pleasure. "Mmmn Orochimaru-sama," She groaned. "Kuroi, ahh, I'm going to-" Kuroi grinned. "Yes, cum, Orochimaru-sama, cum on to me." Orochimaru groaned in reply and he lifted Kuroi off his member and came on to her chest. Kuroi kissed her husband on the lips and went to put on her clothes. Orochimaru did the same by zipping his zipper up. Kuroi grinned and whispered. "I'll see you soon." Orochimaru grunted and waved her off. He sighed. '_Maybe I am in love with her and I don't even know it…_'

To be continued...

* * *

**A/N:** *-insert awkward sarcasim here* Yay! I wrote a lemon! Two to be exact and in my opinion the second one's better than the other and this is OROCHIMARU I'm talking about! *goes scream into a pillow* Also, I know I said in the first chapter that Kuroi is a school teacher. That's only her cover because she works for Orochimaru originally. :)

*Ahem* Anyways, beside the traumatic scene above what did you think? Like? Love? Hot(if your a guy and or girl)? I'm sorry I'm basically freaking out on the inside here. It's not like me to write two lemons in one chapter. +.+ I also died inside as well. So anyways, review but oh god, be nice! Please? (Do me a favor and like the first lemon (NaruSasu) more that the second (OroKuroi) I'm pretty sure that was the one that killed me inside. XP)

1). a ride in Camel back beach it's awesome! XD

Review! but be nice! Bye!

-YaoiTora :3


	9. Chapter 9

**Warning:** Cursing Don't like Don't read!

**Disclaimer: **I only own the ocs!

**Pairings: **NaruSasu, ItaOc, ItaKyuu, HidanOc(Kimura Kyoko),

Read, Review, and Enjoy!

"Speaking"

'_Thoughts_'

* * *

**Chapter 9**

_Recap:_ _Kuroi kissed her husband on the lips and went to put on her clothes. Orochimaru did the same by zipping his zipper up. Kuroi grinned and whispered. "I'll see you soon." Orochimaru grunted and waved her off. He sighed. 'Maybe I am in love with her and I don't even know it…'_

* * *

_~Uchiha Corps: Fugaku's Office, 10:59am~_

"Uncle you've got to be kidding! They're going to-" Uchiha Mikoto scoffed. "Oh Obito don't be silly." Mikoto said nervously chuckling at her nephew's thought. "They won't kill Sasuke…of course not." Obito shook his head. "Orochimaru won't give a flying fuck about who he is or what the fuck is going to be for him. His wife Nakashima Kuroi is a well-known mafia member too. So is Orochimaru and the members of his company. And trust me," he gulped. "There's a lot of them." Rin frowned. "What about Kakashi sir?" she asked. "He's Sasuke's teacher-English teacher I might add. What're we going to do?" she looked around the office room anxiously. '_I hope we think of something soon._' She thought swallowing thickly. '_Or Sasuke-san my die._' "Well Kakashi-kun's also Sasuke's legal guardian." Mikoto mumbled mostly to herself. "Maybe we could have him be near Sasuke while we go on that trip." She sighed. '_How are we going to do that when Sasuke's in danger…?_'

Fugaku stood up and everyone in the room looked at him. "Uh…uncle?" Obito started hesitating a little. "Call in Kakashi make sure he get the information about Sasuke. Also get Itachi too. He must know about this if it's not just those boys it also must be…" Mikoto gasped her eyes widned.

"Mariko-chan!"

* * *

_~Water Park, 11:00am~_

Sasuke screamed as they all went down the huge slide of the ride in their tube. The raven was latched on to Naruto like a leech. Naruto grinned. "What'd you think?" Sasuke was panting slightly. He looked up at Naruto a huge grin on his face. "That was awesome!" he laughed in to Naruto's damp shirt. Itachi, Kyuubi, and Naruto soon joined. After a few minutes the boys walked off the ride and went on their way to a new one.

"Oh there's going to be a festival next week!"

"Awesome I can't wait!"

"Hell yeah!"

"Kyoko really you hang with Hidan too much."

"Who says that, Haruka?"

"We do dumbass!"

"Gee, you don't have to yell. I am right here."

"Hidan!"

"What I'm just sayin'"

"Not the point idiot."

"Who're you calling an idiot Satori?"

"You. Of course."

"Will you guys cut it out?"

"She started it first Ami not my fault." Hindan said putting up his hands in surrender. Satori rolled her eyes. "Yes, it was you ass." She growled. Ami sighed. "Satori please-" The grey haired male snorted. "Well, I'm not the one who still like Uchiha now am I?" Hidan asked crossing his arms over his chest. Satori gave him the Uchiha death glare she inherited from Itachi. "Say that again Hindan and you won't see daylight _ever _again." Hidan shivered in fear, his blood ran cold. "Ky-Kyoko-chan hide me! Satori-chan's scarwy." He said using baby talk. Kyoko raised an eyebrow. "Dumbass."

"Don't call me that." Satori spat her red eyes turning to slits like a cat's eyes. Hidan laughed nervously. "S-Sorry Satori. D-Don't kill me." Satori snorted. "I haven't decided yet." She smirked. "I don't think I should let you live but since Kyoko here is having a baby I will but after the child's born." Her smirk turned to a devious grin. "You won't be able to see daylight or perhaps walk again."

"What are you guys doing here?" They heard Itachi's voice ask. All of them turned to see Itachi, Kyuubi, Naruto, and Sasuke. Satori gulped and just moved away from the group feeling awkward as it is. "Satori don't leave," He said turning his gaze from her to the rest of the group. The raven-haired girl stopped knowing that it was futile to get away from Itachi.

She turned around to see Itachi right in front of her. "Wh-What're you doing?" she asked. Itachi didn't say anything but only kissed her. Satori's eyes widened and her body froze. Naruto and Sasuke's mouth dropped. "It-Itachi what the hell are you doing?!" Sasuke asked. Kyuubi smiled. '_It's okay…I'm fine with it, it's only a kiss._' He reasoned. Itachi pulled away and Satori punched his shoulder. "Are you out of your fucking mind, Uchiha?!" she asked blushing from embarrassment and anger. "You could have just answered my question!" she huffed. Itachi just laughed. "You're still the same old Satori I know and love as a sister." Satori pouted. "S'not funny 'Tachi." She said as if she was five years old.

Itachi laughed. "S'okay. Satori-chan." Hidan growled. "Oh so I can't call her 'Satori-chan' but he can?!" He huffed. "That's just not cool, dude." Satori smiled and stuck her tongue out at him. "'Tachi's just hotter than you." She snickered. "Right Kyuubi?" The red head grinned and nodded. "Exactly."

Itachi laughed. "S'okay. Satori-chan." Hidan growled. "Oh so I can't call her 'Satori-chan' but he can?!" He huffed. "That's just not cool, dude." Satori smiled and stuck her tongue out at him. "'Tachi's just hotter than you." She snickered. "Right Kyuubi?" The red head grinned and nodded. "Exactly." Naruto yawned. "How about we end our date here and go get lunch?" he suggested. Everyone nodded.

"Yeah."

* * *

_~Konoha General Hospital, 11:03am~_

"You want me to have a bodyguard? Why?" Mariko asked confused. She watched Mikoto figit slight. "Well dear it's just that we're worried that Orochimaru will come for you again so having a bodyguard would seem like the best choice." She said. Mariko nodded slowly. "I-I guess but who's-who's going to be guarding me?" she asked. Mikoto grinned, inwardly snickering slightly. "Madara is dear." And there goes the trigger. Mariko blushed a deep shade of crimson. "Wh-Why M-Madara-sama?" she asked gulping. "He's the head of the police dear. It seemed like he'd be the best choice." '_I'm sorry Mariko-chan I want you and Madara to be together so much and yet you can't! Ahh forbidden love…_' Mariko blinked. "M-Mikoto-san?" she asked watching Mikoto drool on herself.

"Mikoto you're drooling." Fugaku said snapping the woman out of her daze. "S-Sorry well we better go. Itachi and Sasuke should be back from their date. I wonder how it went. Ohh! I'm so excited!" she squealed and hugged Mariko quickly. "Get better soon, Mariko-chan." She said. Mariko smiled.

"I will thank you, Mikoto-san, Fugaku-sama.

To be continued...

* * *

**A/N: **What did you think of that? Good? Bad? Lacks NaruSasu? Sorry. I mentioned that there will be a festival in this story and I want to put NaruSasu in that chapter. I also want someone, anyone, to help out with what Kimono Sasuke should wear. He's the uke in this story so I'm goin' for a girl's kimono. I'll also be happy if some could draw Sasuke in a pretty kimono for me. That's my request. If you want that is. I'd be very happy and I want to be the first to see so if you have a account please send it in my notes! :3 I hope you like it. Review but be nice! Bye!

-YaoiTora ;3


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: **I only own the oc(s) and there's a lot of them. :)

**Warning: **Just some hot yaoi! XD Shounen-ai basically in this chapter no more than kissing and hugging with the fluffy stuff. xD Oh and OOcness. :)

* * *

**Recap: **_"Mikoto you're drooling." Fugaku said snapping the woman out of her daze. "S-Sorry well we better go. Itachi and Sasuke should be back from their date. I wonder how it went. Ohh! I'm so excited!" she squealed and hugged Mariko quickly. "Get better soon, Mariko-chan." She said. Mariko smiled._

_"I will thank you, Mikoto-san, Fugaku-sama."_

* * *

**Chapter 10**

_~Hyuuga Household; Hinata's room, 8:15pm~_

"But H-Hinata! That's a girl's kimono! You're out of your mind if you think I'm wearing that tonight!" Sasuke shook his head while staring at the girls' kimono. Hinata snorted. "Come on Sasuke you've warn girls' kimonos before and besides you _look_ like a girl." She reasoned smirking at Sasuke's blush. "Oh and Neji's wearing one too." This made Neji's laughing die. "What?" he asked. "N-No I won't wear that. Never you won't make me." The brunette crossed his arms and stuck his nose up in the air.

Hinata shrugged. "Okay then but didn't you want Naruto and Gaara to be there?" The two nodded as she gained their attention. "Then you _have _to wear this. There's a little legend saying that if you kiss someone when fireworks are going then you'll know that they're your true love." Neji scoffed. "You really believe in that Hinata?" The girl shook her head. "Gosh no. It's sappy but it's romantic and that's what I'm into. Romance is keen." She paused. "I think. Now put this on Sasuke I think it's so you since you're into dark colors. And Neji too. The kimonos aren't the same by color just they're the same design. Now hurry so I can get ready myself."

Neji and Sasuke snorted at the girl who was leaving her own room. It wasn't big just the right size to fit a king-sized bed for god knows what Kiba and Hinata were planning to do. "I'll look silly in this." Sasuke said pouting. "I'm not a girl and she knows it." Neji laughed at the last comment. "That's an understatement." The sarcasm slipped out not meaning to and Sasuke noticed it. "What're you being sarcastic about?" he asked raising an eyebrow. Neji laughed nervously. "O-Oh nothing just that Sadako and I saw you begin to have sex with Naruto…?" the last part of the brunette's reply was a whisper. But Sasuke heard it. He paled. "Wh-What?" he stammered.

Neji cleared his throat. "Let me say like Sadako would alright?" Having a sick sort of feeling in his stomach, the raven nodded slowly slightly curious about what Neji was getting at. "'We saw you and Naru-kun have hot yaoi sex!'" Sasuke's mouth dropped the blush on Neji's face turned into a deep crimson. The raven wanted to faint. "S-She didn't take any p-pictures did she?" Neji blushed even more. "O-Of course not…" Sasuke's eye twitched. "Liar. Anyways why did you sneak in to the nurses office anyway? I know Sadako had her reason but what was yours?" Neji sighed. "Originally we were _supposed_ to check on you." He replied as he wrapped the cloth around his waist (since the kimono was already on). It was a dark navy blue nearly black with a touch of a light ocean blue that matched with it. There were little hair clips as well but they'd have Hinata and Hanabi to help with that, since Hanabi liked to play dress up; and Hinata didn't have a little brother to dress as a girl so she decided why not play dress up with Sasuke and Neji? Sasuke sighed. "Neji what are you…doing?" he asked raising an eyebrow. Neji rolled his pale eyes. "Dying on the inside what else." The brunette huffed. "If I wasn't gay I'd be afraid to admit this and if I wasn't so prideful I wouldn't be _able _to admit this but," he blushed furiously as he looked in the full body mirror. "I look like a hot sexy girl...and that's just fucking scary." Sasuke laughed. "True. Then again I look like my mom. And my pride was killed just now." He smiled at Neji who gave him a weird look. "You're out for revenge aren't you?" Sasuke smirked. "Yes, Neji, yes I am." Neji snorted. "What're going to do?"

"Tell Gaara to fuck you senseless."

Neji's eyes bulged out of their sockets, his mouth dropped at least two feet if that was even possible, and he paled. "W-Why would y-you d-do that?" Sasuke shrugged. "As Sadako would say, _you're _the _uke_ of the couple, am I right?" Neji raised an eyebrow. "I'm not a-never mind. Point taken." Sasuke smirked. "Exactly."

* * *

_~Uzumaki-Namikaze Residence, Hallway outside Bathroom; 8:20pm~_

"Kyuubi hurry up! Ugh sometimes you could be such a girl!" Naruto huffed impatiently waiting for his brother to get out of the goddamned bathroom. The red head opened the door glaring at the blonde. "Damn," Naruto chuckled. "Y-You l-look-ahahaa!" He couldn't finish before bursting into laughter. Kyuubi sighed. "Remind me to kill my boyfriend and my little brother." Naruto pouted. "Aww, Kyuubi, don't be like that! I still have young love goin' on here. Hehe." Kyuubi rolled his eyes. "Yes, it's so funny I forgot to laugh." He sighed. "Whatever." Naruto chuckled. "Come on we have to go." Kyuubi nodded then raised an eyebrow. "Aren't you going to put on that-oh n-never mind." Naruto smirked. "Itachi got it for me. It's a nice yukata that's for sure." Kyuubi nodded. "Yeah…" '_I bet Sasuke would keel over seeing you in that outfit, which I don't think is even a yukata._'

* * *

_~Konoha General Hospital, Mariko's Room; 8:25~_

"Mariko-chan! Mariko-chan hang on!" Mikoto yelled holding on to the brunette's hand tightly tears softly flowing down her face. Fugaku, Obito, and Rin held her back, causing her to let Mariko's hand go. "Mikoto-sama please it's alright." Rin said softly. She smiled. "Mariko's a strong girl I think she'll be alri-"

"She's dead."

"Wh-What?"

"Mariko. She's gone." Mikoto smiled softly. "It's alright doctor. Y-You did everything you could." She said her voice breaking. Fugaku hugged her tightly, softly rubbing her back in circles. "We'll hold a funeral for her. I'll inform Itachi and Sasuke about Mariko. Also I'll hire a new maid." Mikoto sniffed. "What's the point? It's not going to be the same without Mariko-chan." Fugaku sighed frowning. "I know, Mikoto, I know."

* * *

_~Konoha Festival, with Naruto and Sasuke; 8:30pm~_

Naruto smiled as the fireworks went off. Blue, green, gold, pink, red, purple, all other colors anyone could think of. Though he didn't care about the colors of the fireworks, he cared about Sasuke. Subconsciously his cupped the raven's cheek with his free (left) hand, leaning in to kiss the boy. Sasuke blushed slightly as he leaned in. Soon their lips met and they kissed. It wasn't needy; it was soft, passionate, and just right for a night like this. "Whooo! Go Sasuke!" They jolted backwards and whipped their head around to see Sadako, Satori, Hinata, and the other girls cheering them on.

Sasuke blushed furiously, smiling shyly at them. He was silently thanking them though for at least letting him get the kiss. Itachi smirked at him. Sasuke groaned. '_I'm in for the teasing tonight…_'

* * *

_~Uchiha Residence, Sasuke's Room, 8:38pm~_

Later that night Sasuke jumped into his bed smiling happily into the pillow. He had a great time at the festival. They even sang happy birthday to him. And Naruto-he gave him the kiss of a lifetime even though he had his first kiss with him already but no one really knew that. All in all, he was happy. The raven-haired teen yawned tiredly, his coal eyes falling shut, and he soon fell into a blissful sleep.

* * *

To be continued...

**A/N:** It's not much and yes in this chapter it was Sasuke's birthday. He is now sixteen years old. Yay Sasuke! :D I hope you liked it sorry for the late update I had a lot of things to go and I got over my fear of heights! XD Whoo! I'm soooooooo happy! I went on that ride, it was at Dorney Park, if any of you know where that is, the ride was called the "Seadragon" *squeals* IT WAS SO MUCH FUN! *ahem...* excuse that. Anyways review but be nice! Bye!

-YaoiTora :D


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Naruto

**Warning: **Brotherly love (not incest :P) and Kankuro xMaki (my oc)

**A/N: **Sorry for the late up date! Don't kill me. ^^" Pwease? -_Insert puppy dog eyes_-

_**Enjoy!**_

* * *

**Recap: **_Later that night Sasuke jumped into his bed smiling happily into the pillow. He had a great time at the festival. They even sang happy birthday to him. And Naruto-he gave him the kiss of a lifetime even though he had his first kiss with him already but no one really knew that. All in all, he was happy. The raven-haired teen yawned tiredly, his coal eyes falling shut, and he soon fell into a blissful sleep._

* * *

**Chapter 11**

~_Konohagakure Highschool Academy; First Period English, Hatake Kakashi, 7:48am~_

"Alright guys have we found an idea for the play yet?" Maki asked smiling. She chuckled. '_I knew it._' "Well guess what since you guys didn't do what I've asked. You must be apart of the play or you fail." She grinned evilly surprise Kakashi and the students. Naruto's mouth gaped open. '_They picked a demon teacher!_' "Maki-sensei you can't!" Sakura yelled pouting. Naruto was knocked out of his shocked state and rolled his eyes at Sakura. '_Get over yourself for god sakes._' He shook his head. Maki shrugged. "I have that authority Sakura-san." She replied. "Now," she turned back to the whole class. "The props will be hand by the group that was chosen for it. The cast however, will be auditioned for." She smirked. "Any questions?" Every hand was raised. Kakashi looked in awe. What was Maki planning?

Maki's brown eyes glanced around the class until they hit Sasuke. "Yes, Sasuke-kun?" she asked sweetly making the raven blush. "Um, what's the play?" Maki smiled. "I'm glad you asked, Sasuke-kun. Kakashi-san and I have come up with this." She pointed to the chalkboard that said, "Sleeping Beauty" on it. Sasuke's eyes widened. '_She wants us to do that?!_' he thought panic washing over his body. Maki smiled. "But that's not what I want you guys to do." Sasuke sighed in relief. He didn't have to be Aurora in this play. "Sasuke-kun, I want you and Naruto to be the leads in the play, and I also want you two to have a kiss scene at least." Sadako grinned at that. '_Hehe Maki-sensei's a yaoi fan awesome!_'

Neji raised an eyebrow at the red-head. He nearly hoped he wasn't thinking what she _was_ thinking of. He groaned. '_Oh brother…_' "I've decided we're going to do Beauty and the Beast." The girls in the glass giggled and began talking about it but all the boys, except Sasuke and Naruto, groaned. They knew Maki wasn't finished. "Naruto and Sasuke are the leads." Sakura raised her hand. "But Maki-sensei, I _always _get the lead!" she said pouting. Maki shrugged. "Well, I am the teacher so suck it up. Kakashi-san isn't in charge for the time being I am." She grinned. "And you follow _my_ rules."

Sasuke and Naruto were basically staring at the teacher in awe. Gaara groaned and Neji slammed his head on his desk, while Kankuro stared dreamily at the young student teacher. "Ah! Kankuro-kun, could I see you after class?" Kankuro snapped out of his daze. Blushing he nodded. "Y-Yeah, sure, M-Maki-sensei." Maki smiled. "Good."

The class went on as Maki lead it. It was nearly the end of class and Kankuro had stayed after once all the students left the room. Gaara and Temari were curious though. "Hey Gaara you wanna see what's up?" Gaara nodded. "Hell I do." Temari nodded and turned back with Gaara, the two hid outside the classroom their heads popping in the doorway.

They watched Kankuro and Maki talk. Temari seemed to figure that the boy was going to die in there if he didn't get out of the room fast. But that was Kankuro and he was _lovestricken_. "What do you think he's going to do?" Temari asked curiously only to be hushed by her little brother. Temari raised an eyebrow, giving Gaara a glare.

"Oh? Well that's perfect, Kankuro." Maki said smiling. Kankuro could feel his cheeks reddened even more. "S-So, Maki-sensei, d-do you think that we could hang out sometime?" Maki looked at Kankuro and smiled softly. "Kankuro, thank you but-" She sighed, her brown eyes sparkling slightly. "But I can't. I have to do work and I don't have time." Maki blushed and looked to her left. '_God I feel like I'm fifteen again…_' She thought cursing under her breath. "Why not?" Kankuro asked knocking Maki out of her thoughts. "W-Well, reason being I'm older and you're a junior here. I-I can't date a junior even if it's really sweet of you to ask me, Kankuro." Maki let out another sad sigh. She walked up to the brunette and smiled softly. "I'm sorry." She gave him a soft chaste kiss and went her way out of the classroom to see Kakashi and the other teachers, leaving a dejected Kankuro behind.

Temari and Gaara frowned watching Maki walk out the door near them. They looked back at their brother. "Kankuro-" Temari started as Kankuro swiftly strode out of the classroom. Gaara felt that Kankuro really needed someone to talk to. He really liked Maki and well it was obvious Maki did like Kankuro back, she did _kiss _him. "I'll go find Kankuro, Temari, you go to class, alright?" Temari opened her mouth to say something but quickly dismissed it. "Alright just…don't be long." Gaara nodded.

"Okay."

* * *

~_Second Period, Gym, Cheerleading **(1)**, Mitarashi Anko; 7:50am~_

"Oh god, Sakura cut that out already!" Satori yelled angrily. She was getting super annoyed with Sakura's "rules" of the head cheerleader. The pink haired girl gave Satori a look. "What I'm just telling what _I _know, Satori. No harm with that." Satori rolled her crimson eyes. '_The only harm done is that you're giving me a headache._' "This is your last year **_(2)_** Satori make it worth while…" she mumbled to herself. "Alright begin!" Satori glared at Sakura. "Aren't we supposed to wait for the rest of the cheerleaders? This may be gym class but it's really cheerleading practice for the girls while the others _**(3)**_ go outside." She sighed then hissed out, "_Dumdass_."

Sakura glared at Satori. "Don't tell me what I don't know." she growled. Satori rolled her red eyes. "Look, Sakura, I know you're angry about me being the captain but really I don't _give a shit _about _it_. So lay off my back will you? And stop dissing me with you glaring it's really annoying." Sakura scowled. "If I'm so annoying then why don't you leave?" she asked. "The team really doesn't need you."

Satori growled. "Listen you son of a bitch I've been on this cheerleading team every since I was a freshman I'm not going to stop now you can't lay the fuck off." Satori glared heatedly at her.  
"Ladies what's going on? Do you two need to go to the principal's?" Satori sighed. "No, coach." She said. Anko nodded. "Then get along. I don't need fighting before the big competition in Otogakure."

"Yes, coach."

* * *

~_On the Roof, 7:58am_~

Kankuro sighed sadly the memory of Maki rejecting him playing in his head over and over again. A soft breeze blew against his skin, making his spiky brown hair brushed against his forehead. Gaara sneakily opened the door with out making it sqeak. He quietly stepped out knowing that Kankuro could hear his footsteps. "You know, my big brother was never one to give up on someone. Even when he was in love." He said softly startling Kankuro. The older sibling sighed in relief. "Gaara you startled me." The red-head shrugged. "I seem to do that a lot with you and Temari."

Kankuro chuckled. "Seem like it. What're you doing up here anyways?" Gaara shrugged. "Temari was worried about you and she told me to go find you." Kankuro raised an eyebrow. "For some reason I don't think I'm buying that." His little brother smirked. "Fine. Me and Temari were spying on you and Maki-sensei. We saw that you were rejected and I told Temari that I'd find you and cheer you up. She said not to be too long though." He replied telling the truth. Well some of it was the truth.

Kankuro's eyes widened. "You were spying on me!" Gaara nodded. "And Maki-sensei." Kankuro glared. "Gaara…" The red-head shook his head. "Kankuro we only did it to see what would happen. Temari and I already knew you had this hugmugous crush on Maki-sensei." Kankuro blushed. "W-Well, excuse me if she was cute."

"Yeah, she was a total package."

"I know right! And she turned me down. _Me_!"

Gaara raised an eyebrow. "Kankuro I don't think you caught the sarcasm in my voice." He said snorting. "I'm gay." The brunette scowled. "I noticed. Neji had a huge crush on you too. And so did this girl, Matsuri. She'd come to our house and beg me to let her see you." Gaara groaned. "You didn't, did you?" Kankuro shook his head. "Gaara you'd have my head if I let her see you." Gaara smirked.

"You know me so well."

By the time, their conversation was over; the bell rang for second period. Gaara and Kankuro stood up and stretched before walking down to their next class. "Kankuro don't give up on Maki-sensei. She may be a college student but she is in love with you. So don't give in." Kankuro smiled.

"Please, that's never going to happen."

* * *

**A/N: **Well, that's that. I know this chapter didn't have any yaoi in it but it does have some brotherly closeness in it so it should be good enough. Next chapter will deal with the play and what the title is. Hint, Hint: *cough* the title of the story *cough* ^^

**1): **Yes, Anko is the cheerleading coach and in my mind they do separate for the chearleaders to practice.

**2): **Satori's a senior like Itachi and Kyuubi.

**3): **Yeah it's still gym. The other boys and girls are just outside to let the girls practice and I said in the first one hehe.

Review No flames please Bye!

-YaoiTora :3


End file.
